


Merry Christmas... Oikawa

by madeintyo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gay, Gay Sex, Lovers, M/M, One Shot, Sexual Content, Sweet love, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 22:49:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6828319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeintyo/pseuds/madeintyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one shot of Iwa-chan coming home from uni for winter break and giving Oikawa a very nice early christmas present</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas... Oikawa

**Author's Note:**

> gomen gomen, I'm still posting short one shots, they're from my IG ofc, I'll be writing longer ones in the future, until then, I hope you enjoy this one!!

It was Christmas break, Oikawa hadn't seen his boyfriend Iwa-chan since summertime. The excitement was overflowing in his heart and all he wanted to do was enjoy their time together, however, Iwa-chan had other plans...

Iwaizumi packed his things and left his dorm room and headed towards his hometown with Oikawa on his mind. Once he reached his destination, he practically ran over to Oikawa's house, he knew that'd he be there before him which was even better because he knew that Oikawa would leave the door unlocked for him. He opened the door and saw the house decorated all Christmas-like, it was beautiful. "He decorated it nicely this year." he thought to himself, he then heard the former captain's humming from his bedroom. 

Iwa took off his coat and set his things down lightly and snuck over to Oikawa's room and saw Oikawa getting dressed in causal formal attire, Iwa bit his lip then walked up behind Oikawa then slipped a hand up his shirt.

"Iwa-chan... you just got back." he heard the pout in Oikawa's words. Iwa proceeded to take off Oikawa's shirt, "That's more of a reason to make love to you." Iwa whispered. Iwa slipped off Oikawa's pants. Oikawa turned around to take off Iwa's clothes, kissing him tenderly in the process. "Iwa-chan, I missed you.." Oikawa said into the kiss.

With that Iwa gently pushed him onto the bed, kissing his neck and began to turn his partner on. He then put his member inside of Oikawa's entrance and began to move slowly, bending over to kiss him. Oikawa grunted and moaned softly with every slow thrust that Iwa did. Iwa then started to pump Oikawa's member, speeding up just a tad, he didn't want to rush it since he just wanted to show him love at this moment. Oikawa climaxed soon after and Iwa thrusted a few times more then followed.

Iwa cuddled Oikawa in his arms and sighed happily, then he said those words that he hadn't said in a long time, "I love you."


End file.
